


Just stay with me, baby stay with me

by RupeesOfHyrule



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Mates, Ron Bashing, Secret Relationship, Time Travel, Time-Turner, True Time-Turner, Waiting, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupeesOfHyrule/pseuds/RupeesOfHyrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate waiting. But if it means being able to be with you, I'll wait for as long as forever to be with you again. Not your usual time-travel story. Let me take you back to that fateful day where the years began to move in reverse for me. BillxHermione. Rating will go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

When I was fifteen, my life changed forever.

I know that there are people who look at me strangely when I say this. What could have happened back then to warrant such a statement? There were few that knew the truth about what happened, I chose to keep my secretes as the time it would take to explain was usually more than people are willing to give me. So I let them speculate and make their assumptions others opinions mean very little to me. My story is a long one it can't be summed up easily; it isn't simple and it has more ups and downs then most peoples do.

So instead let me write it down for you whoever it may be that choses to read my story.

Let me take you back to that fateful day where the years began to move in reverse for me, when I began to fully understand Albus Dumbledore words he spoke to me in warning years prior _'Mysterious thing, Time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous.'_ it wasn't until it was too late that I started to realise what the consequences of meddling with time could be.

So this is my story; I promise to leave nothing out.

**Chapter One.**

In 1995, Hampstead Garden Suburb, London, which was located north of Hampstead, was a one of London's more upper-class suburbs having some of London's most expensive properties found there in the quiet residential streets. It was nearing the end of August and the weather was starting to cool down as the autumn season began to set in. With little over a week left before the new school year began Hermione Granger could be found in her family home finishing packing her trunk for her departure later that very same day. Having been invited to spend the last week of the break at the Burrow just like she had the three years prior.

Standing at the foot of her childhood bed she looked around the room trying to determine if there was anything else she would need for the year ahead. So caught up in her thoughts she neglected to hear the soft footsteps and knock that followed as Helen Granger stepped into the doorway of her daughter's room.

"How is the packing going?" Helen asked unable to not smile at the startled expression on her daughters face as she spun to face her.

"I think I'm just about finished" Hermione replied as she moved to close her trunk after giving the contents one final glance.

"That's good darling" Helen said as she entered the room "A letter arrived for you a moment ago" holding up her hand revealing a slightly thick lumpy envelope.

"Oh, thanks mum" Hermione said taking the letter

"I'll send your father up soon to bring your trunk down" Helen said giving her daughter a parting smile as she left the room not waiting for a reply knowing how focused Hermione could get once her interest was perked and from one look at her daughters face she could tell that letter had done just that.

Looking down at the letter in her hands she touched the lumpy section of the envelope realising there must be something more then just a letter within. Turning it over she read her address that was scrawled on the front. Despite the obvious hurried hast the writer had the handwriting seemed eerily familiar. She was certain she had seen it before, where? She couldn't recall but it seemed too familiar to be a coincidence.

Moving to her bed she sat crossed legged on the center not caring about creasing the comforter she had previously straightened out ready to leave. Breaking the wax seal she slid the letter out first deciding she would read the contents of it first before looking at what else had been sent to her.

_Hermione,_

_I had a sudden urge today to write you a letter. I remember that it is your birthday in the coming weeks and came across something today that reminded me of you._

_I'm confident that you of all people do not need to be warned about the consequences of meddling with time. So I will leave you with only one warning._

_Do not leave something like this laying around. Keep them on your person at all times, we wouldn't want them falling into the wrong hands now would we._

_Happy early sixteenth birthday Hermione._

Turning the letter over and back again she frowned at the lack of signature. Only two people knew of her time turner that was currently lying inside her trunk in a pouch. It wasn't often that she saw Professor Dumbledore handwriting as their head of houses wrote all letters sent to students at the end of each break and the mention of _'meddling with time'_ was something that the Headmaster himself had said to her two years prior at the start of third year when he along with Professor McGonagall explained the rules that came with the time turner they were gifting her to attend classes. So despite not being certain she came to the conclusion that it must be her Headmasters handwriting.

Setting the letter down she picked the envelope up turning it upside down over her palm letting the last of its contents fall free into her hand.

_'Another time-tuner?'_ She thought in shock as she brought it closer to her face to examine the golden hourglass. While similar to her other this one seemed to be of a much finer quality the small patterns and details edged into the golden hourglass were much more intricate than the ones on her other time-turner. Picking up the discarded letter she reread it in confusion.

_'Why would Professor Dumbledore send me another time-turner? I no longer use my old one'_ She thought as she scanned the letter hoping to find something she had overlooked before that would explain such a present.

_'Keep them on your person at all times'_

_'Keep them'_ that only made her more certain that it was her Headmaster who sent the letter as she knew it wasn't Professor McGonagall's handwriting. They had wrote _'Keep them'_ and not _'Keep it'_ meaning they knew she already had a time-turner.

_'It wouldn't be the first time our Headmaster has spoken in riddles and hidden meanings'_ She sighed _'But then again it may mean nothing at all and just be a simple present?'_ deciding she wasn't going to be able to find any answers here only more questions and knowing the man like she did she was sure if she asked him he would just give her that twinkled look over his spectacles and say something profound that would just lead to more questions. Shaking her head she chuckled to herself as she slipped the letter back into the envelope.

Not being one who disobeyed a Professors instruction she slipped the golden chain around her neck before moving over to her trunk opening the lid and replacing the pouch holding her time-turner in it for the letter. Pulling the second hourglass from the pouch she noted the obvious differences in shape both hourglasses had but quickly slipped it over her head hiding both below the neckline of her blouse as she heard her fathers heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Ready to go pumpkin? They will be here soon," Jack asked looking at his daughter who quickly shut her trunk before turning to face him.

"All ready Dad" She smiled stepping aside to let him grab the trunk to bring downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light danced across her figure, as she lay awake staring at the tree canopy from below. Sprawled out beneath the high trees that surrounded the orchard found behind the Burrows garden Hermione enjoyed the moment of peace knowing that it would not last. It wouldn't be long before someone came to fetch her to join in whatever the next activity the boys or god forbid the twins had thought up. Three days had passed since she had arrived at the Weasley's home and so far there had not been a spare moment to even hardly catch her breath let alone sit and read. Which was what had lead her to slip outside early that morning before anyone was awake so she could have a few hours to herself.

Ginny had somehow convinced her mother to let the two of them go to Diagon Alley for the afternoon. Harry and Ron had decided to not join, as an afternoon of Quidditch sounded more appealing. Not that she minded it would be a nice break and she had grown closer with the youngest Weasley during the previous school year so she was looking forward to a girls day out, it wasn't often that she was able to act like a normal teenage girl what with having two boys for best friends.

"Hermione!"

'Speak of the devil' Hermione chuckled thinking to herself as she turned her head to see Ginny making her way towards the tree line.

"What are you doing out here?" Ginny asked flopping down beside her.

"Not a lot just a bit of reading" Hermione said gesturing to the forgotten book that lay beside her in the grass.

"Nicholas Sparks?" Ginny read having picked the book up to look at the front cover "Since when do you read romance novels" she asked having turned the book over to read the blurb.

"Just felt like a change" Hermione shrugged choosing to ignore the raised eyebrow that Ginny was throwing her along with the smirk that had stretched across her lips.

"If you say so" Ginny laughed opening the book up to a random page letting silence fall upon them for a short while as she read a page.

"Thoughts?" Hermione prompted as she rolled onto her stomach resting her elbows in the grass to rest her head in her palms.

"Why can't real life be this romantic?" Ginny sighed dramatically snapping the book shut placing it back on the ground "If only things like that happened for real"

"Oh come on Ginny you are the most hopeless romantic I know" Hermione laughed shaking her head "If anyone is going to end up with a fairytale romance it'll be you I'm sure"

"So far no luck on that front" Ginny sighed but despite the dejected words a small smile graced her lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Hermione said grinning thinking about the looks she had seen Harry direct towards the younger girl "I think you are just as oblivious as he is"

"Well he better hurry up and get his act together," Ginny rolled her eyes because honestly why did boys have to so frustrating.

"Give him time I'm sure he will ask you soon" Hermione assured making a mental note to speak to Harry soon if he didn't take the initiative himself.

"I don't know how you do it Hermione" Ginny said shaking her head "I could never be as patient as you"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked slightly confused at Ginny's obvious suggestion

"At least Harry give me some attention" She explained "But how can you be so patient waiting for Ron to wake up to himself and realise he likes you"

Hermione sat up shocked at her friend's explanation said so finally as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She had just accused Ginny of being oblivious to Harry's affections surely she wasn't guilty of the very same thing.

"Ron? You think I like Ron?" Hermione asked genuinely shocked

"You don't?" Ginny asked surprised sitting up to look at Hermione's horrified face.

"Merlin no!" She exclaimed horrified by the very idea sure she liked him but no more then a friend. They were simply too different to even contemplate such an idea. They barely got along as friends a lot of the time she shuddered to think what an awful couple they would make.

"Really? Oh, well that's going to awkward" Ginny giggled as she stood up dusting her jeans off.

"How so?" Hermione asked letting Ginny help pull her up hoping that her suspicions were wrong. How on earth had she missed it? But then again with all the arguing the pair did she wasn't surprised that she had. Kind of hard to realise someone likes you when you are trying to calm yourself down enough not to want to hex them.

"Well he definitely likes you" She laughed picking up Hermione's book handing it to her "I'm sure it wont be long until he admits it to himself and then to you"

"Oh merlin I hope your wrong I don't want to hurt his feelings" Hermione mumbled as they started making their way back towards the Burrow.

"Don't worry about it Hermione he will get over it" Ginny assured her waving her hand as she changed the subject "Lets get ready to leave we might as well have lunch before we go"

"Do you have anywhere in particular you need to go first?" Hermione asked as they made their way into the kitchen

"I was planning on stopping off at Gringotts Bill wrote me last night and said he would be there for the afternoon to drop off an artifact that couldn't be sent by post" Ginny explained after they had both accepted plates of sandwiches from Mrs Weasley who was preparing more food for the rest of the family.

"Oh yes Dear you should" Mrs Weasley agreed as the girls sat down at the table "Do try and convince him to come round for dinner tonight before he leaves"

"I already told you mum he said he will only be here long enough to fill out some paperwork and then he will be back off to Egypt" Ginny sighed shaking her head obviously having already had this exact conversation at some point since receiving Bill's letter.

"Don't be silly I'm sure he will make time to stay a few hours longer" Mrs Weasley said to which Ginny just rolled her eyes turning back to Hermione as the older woman left the room to call the boys down.

"Not likely" Ginny said quietly "With how much mum's been nagging Bill lately I don't blame him for not wanting to visit"

"Nagging? About what" Hermione asked curiously as to what Mrs Weasley could possibly have to nag her eldest son about he along with his younger brother Charlie were the most successful so far out of all the Weasley siblings which would no doubt stay true even after the rest of his siblings graduated. From what she had heard he was an extremely talented man.

"His love life" Ginny explained "Well more his lack of one actually"

"I couldn't imagine him having much opportunity to date while exploring crypts and being surrounded by Goblins majority of his time" Hermione laughed knowing that Mrs Weasley would already know both these facts.

"He's turning twenty six this November mum is adamant that its about time he started giving her grandchildren" Ginny stood up taking their empty plate to the sink

"Maybe she'd be better off nagging Charlie about it then at least he has a better likelihood of meeting someone. From what you have told me Bill spends more of his time around the dead then he does pretty girls who he can bring home for Sunday dinner" Ginny nodded in agreement there was no way her mother would be getting any grandchildren out of her eldest anytime soon that was for sure.

"Lets quickly say goodbye to the boys before we leave" Hermione said standing up to follow Ginny from the room out into the hall to only have the three other Weasley siblings still living at home brush past them on their quest for food Harry following not far behind.

"You two off now are you?" He asked stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes we will be back this evening" Hermione nodded before stepping to the side slightly smiling at her two oblivious friends who were staring awkwardly at each other.

"I'll see you later then," He said but Hermione could tell it wasn't directed at her.

Watching the two she decided to give it until they boarded the train to Hogwarts. If Harry hadn't made a move by then she would have to talk some sense into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ I don't own these characters all rights go to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> So who do we think sent the letter?
> 
> R&R
> 
> xox


End file.
